


on kissing

by astrogyaru



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogyaru/pseuds/astrogyaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time their lips meet is soft and gentle. Warm. Chafe. It’s over as soon as it’s begun. Cecil dreams of Carlos’ full lips, of kissing them again, kissing them deeper, those lips kissing other parts of him.</p>
<p>He tucks those thoughts away, they had only just been on one date, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on kissing

The first time their lips meet is soft and gentle. Warm. Chafe. It’s over as soon as it’s begun. Cecil dreams of Carlos’ full lips, of kissing them again, kissing them deeper, those lips kissing other parts of him.

He tucks those thoughts away, they had only just been on one date, after all.

The next day memories of Cecil’s mouth work their way into Carlos’ brain, fleeting thoughts taking him away from his work and into a warm, dark room. He thinks about kissing him again, and again, and again, and his cheeks turn bright red and hot. He hides them under lab goggles, face turned down and away. He isn’t fooling anyone. He thinks of numbers to calm his pounding heart but he keeps tripping over the exact curve and shape of Cecil’s lower lip, the temperature of his breath through his nose, ghosting over Carlos’ face, the chemicals and electricity dancing in his head. 

The next time they see each other Cecil kisses him in a rush, their lips crashing together not quite right, noses knocking into each other. It’s quick and not nearly enough. After that they kiss more, when saying goodbyes and hellos, the kisses still short and sweet. At the end of their second date they linger, and their skin runs hot with heated blood, rushing and pounding through their veins. They both swear the other must feel their pulse through their lips, and then it’s over, and they retreat, say their goodbyes, drift away with the memory of each other dancing over their mouths.

One night they lay together on a couch, Cecil’s couch, an old movie playing on TV, forgotten. Their lips press together, wet and desperate. Their tongues move like waves lapping against a seashore, slow and smooth, forward and back. Cecil pushes Carlos down into the cushion, lying on top of him. Carlos pushes up into his weight, one hand tangled in Cecil’s hair, another on the back of his neck. Their breath comes out harsh through their noses, and their clothes are too tight, too much, too everything. Their hips crash and rut together and all too soon they’re tensing, spilling, staining. Afterwards there is shame, embarrassment. Afterwards there is heavy breathing, and laughter.

Later they manage to get each other’s clothes off. To touch each other proper, skin on skin, lips on skin, lips kissing down necks and stomachs, tongues rolling over nipples and dragged up the underside of cocks. They lay on a mattress, Carlos’ mattress, and he pushes Cecil down and plants his lips on his neck, and they move tentatively, nervously. Cecil clings to Carlos’ back, Carlos has his face tucked into the crook of his neck. It’s slow, and sweaty and awkward. Then it’s faster, lacking rhythm. Cecil begs Carlos not to stop, he’s coming soon, and at that it’s all over and Carlos cries out, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut. He makes up for it with his mouth, and Cecil sings his name, “ _Carlos”_  spilling out of his lips like an incantation.

After the opera Carlos is still kicking off his shoes when Cecil pushes him against the wall, still trying to kiss him back when he’s lifted up and carried to bed, legs wrapped tight around Cecil’s waist. He laughs when he lands on the bed, their bed, and they tear each other’s clothes off, throwing them this way and that. Cecil goes to kiss him, and it’s soft and gentle, warm and chafe. He kisses him again, and again, and again, and Carlos kisses him deeper, kisses other parts of him.

They stay up all night sharing words and hopes and dreams, sharing heat and each other’s mouths. They share one last sleepy kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
